<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Body by thatsgay4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216024">Your Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4'>thatsgay4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jojo Rabbit (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, I made this account just to post this what is wrong with me, Jojo Rabbit, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Sam Rockwell - Freeform, This is fucking dirty oh my god sorry mom, age gap, alfie allen - Freeform, captain klenzendorf - Freeform, finkeldorf - Freeform, freddy finkel - Freeform, idk how to format writing, mlm, non-canon, ok some plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Klenzendorf and Freddy Finkel were an odd match. The brunette was muscly, was laid back, and enjoyed alcohol with a fat cigar. The blond was lanky with a strong pair of thighs, was a bit uptight, and enjoyed fashion. The two shared an age gap, one ranging from fifteen to sixteen years. Of course, that didn’t bother either of the men, it didn’t matter to them. They looked at the other’s personality and how attractive the other was, both inside and out."</p><p> </p><p>Modern AU with little to no plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist writing for these two... oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klenzendorf and Freddy Finkel were an odd match. The brunette was muscly, was laid back, and enjoyed alcohol with a fat cigar. The blond was lanky with a strong pair of thighs, was a bit uptight, and enjoyed fashion. The two shared an age gap, one ranging from fifteen to sixteen years. Of course, that didn’t bother either of the men, it didn’t matter to them. They looked at the other’s personality and how attractive the other was, both inside and out.</p><p>There was a very obvious powerful attraction between the two men. Both mentally and physically. If they were both being honest, the sex was <em>amazing</em>. Their relationship had been built on it. Meeting up and fucking was their relationship for a handful of months, their hips and mouths becoming extremely familiar with the other’s. It was like this until they both came together one night ( <em> both literally and figuratively </em>) and decided to try out a real relationship.</p><p>It had been just about a year since then, the younger man moving in with the other. Both <em>greatly </em>enjoying the guaranteed privacy.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Klenzendorf watched with half-lidded eyes as Freddy bounced on his cock. The way their skin slapped together as Freddy’s ass clenched his dick was a large stimulant for the brunette. He loved it, he loved Freddy.</p><p>Klenzendorf spat in his palm and then grabbed Freddy’s untouched cock, sloppily jerking him off.</p><p>Freddy loudly moaned and began bouncing himself harder on the brunette’s dick. Klenzendorf smirked when he felt the man’s dick twitch multiple times in his hand, getting an idea.</p><p>“<em>Finkie</em>,” he mewled.</p><p>“Yes, <em> daddy </em>?” Freddy moaned out</p><p>“Slow down a bit,” Klenzendorf ordered.</p><p>Freddy replied with a small whine. The blond slowed to a more arduous pace, loving the brunette’s demanding tone.</p><p>“Good boy,” Klenzendorf praised as he let go of the man’s prick.</p><p>Freddy smiled, enjoying the praise from the older man.</p><p>“We’re changing positions,” Klenzendorf clarified before ordering, “Get off and go on your hands and knees.”</p><p>Freddy excitedly complied, interested to see what Klenzendorf wanted to do in the new position.</p><p>Klenzendorf set himself behind the blond and grabbed his bare ass.</p><p>“I am going to pound you into this mattress so hard you won’t be able to walk until next week” Klenzendorf began, listening to Freddy’s pleased noises. “But first…”</p><p>Freddy felt the man shift behind him, letting go of his ass. Unknowingly for Freddy, the brunette was quickly sucking on his fingers.</p><p>Klenzendorf then suddenly shoved two fingers into Freddy, causing the blond to howl out with excitement and arousal. Klenzendorf twisted and curled his fingers, enjoying Freddy’s small pleasured mewls and cries out for the brunette’s dick.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you, Freddy?” Klenzendorf asked with a twist of his hand.</p><p>“Yes K,” Freddy’s eyes went wide realizing his slip. “Yes <em>daddy, </em> daddy <em>thank you. </em>”</p><p>But Klenzendorf had already noticed and tsked, shoving a third finger in. Freddy gasped.</p><p>“How about that?” Klenzendorf asked, curling his fingers.</p><p>“Not as good as your prick,” The blue-eyed male playfully mewled.</p><p>“You know, Freddy, you’re just a slut for my cock, aren’t you? You have to <em>earn </em>it, that was my first mistake. You should get punished for just taking it, shouldn’t you?” Klenzendorf asked as he slapped the man’s ass.</p><p>Freddy squealed.</p><p>“Yes I should, I've been selfish. <em> Please </em>punish me,” Freddy moaned.</p><p>Klenzendorf smirked and removed his fingers in one swipe. He headed to the nightstand drawer and opened it, grabbed something, and then headed to the closet, grabbing something else.</p><p>Klenzendorf approached the bed again, his dick still erect.</p><p>“Flip over,” The brunette ordered, tossing one thing onto the bed.</p><p>Freddy complied and flipped onto his back, resting on his elbows, gazing at the item Klenzendorf held. It was a vibrator.</p><p>“You need to <em>earn me, </em>” Klenzendorf began, fiddling with the vibrator. “Let’s start with this.”</p><p>Freddy excitedly licked his lips, eying the brunette up and down. Klenzendorf smiled at the blond’s eagerness. </p><p>“Suck,” Klenzendorf ordered as he held up the vibrator to Freddy’s mouth.</p><p>Freddy took the silicone into his mouth and began attending to it. To his surprise, Klenzendorf never turned it on but took it out after roughly half a minute. </p><p>“There, all slicked up,” Klenzendorf said with a smirk. “On your back.”</p><p>Freddy flopped backward and propped his legs up.</p><p>Klenzendorf sat between the man’s legs, parting them. The brunette slapped the side of the blond’s thigh.</p><p>“Up.”</p><p>Freddy lifted his hips and the older male pushed in the activated vibrator. Freddy moaned as his hands tightened on the sheets, he knew this feeling, he was very familiar with this feeling. It was one of both men’s favorite toys. </p><p>“Don’t think this is it,” Klenzendorf said, picking up a tie from the bed. “You and your hands are going to stay preoccupied.”</p><p>Freddy whined, rocking himself as Klenzendorf tied his hands to the bed frame.</p><p>“And Freddy?”</p><p>Freddy only hummed, pressing his ass into the mattress, adjusting to the vibrator.</p><p>“No cumming."</p><p>Freddy inwardly groaned.</p><p>“Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Freddy replied.</p><p>“Good boy,” Klenzendorf said, placing a kiss on the corner of Freddy’s mouth.</p><p>Klenzendorf focused on Freddy’s nipples, slowly rolling them between his thumbs. Freddy mewled at the stimulation on his chest, which was overpowering the sensation in his ass. Klenzendorf placed his mouth on one of his nipples, nipping and sucking at it as he flicked at the other one. </p><p>Freddy moaned, so desperately wanting to grasp at Klenzendorf and pull his hair. He rolled his hips upwards with a whine, his dick rubbing up on the brunette.</p><p>Klenzendorf grunted and sat back up, grabbing the vibrator’s remote. Freddy gasped as the intensity increased.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” Freddy moaned out. “Thank you.”</p><p> The feeling of the vibrator was driving Freddy to his edge, and Klenzendorf seemed to take notice. He wanted this to ride out a <em> bit </em>longer.</p><p>“Remember what I said,” The brunette purred in the blond’s ear before pressing kisses and sucking into the blond’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Freddy gasped out, pleasured tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>Klenzendorf smiled against the blond’s pale skin. He loved hearing Freddy address him like that.</p><p>Klenzendorf let his hands trail down the blond’s body as he bit and sucked all over Freddy’s neck and collarbone. His rough hands lightly grazed over the blond’s nipples, continuing downwards. </p><p>Freddy’s heavy pants hitched at the slight touch. His penis kept twitching from the mix of heavy stimulation and slight touches. The blond grasped at the tie around his wrists and bit his lip as he curled his toes, trying to prevent his orgasm from coming on.</p><p>“<em> K… </em> K oh, I can’t- I’m going to, <em> ohh,” </em> Freddy felt his stomach twist in anticipation. “Daddy <em> please </em>.”</p><p>Klenzendorf looked up at the blond with a smirk and rolled off the blond. His hand reached out and grabbed the controller, turning it up the smallest amount. Freddy squealed out in pleasure, clutching his ass around the vibrator.</p><p>“Don’t be a bad boy now, Finkie,” Klenzendorf quipped as one of his hands trailed down the blond’s torso to his crotch. “I’m going to have to punish you more if you do.”</p><p>Freddy mewled, his eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>The older male wrapped his hand around the base of the blond’s neglected cock and gave it a squeeze, refusing to move his hand to test the blond. Freddy drew his pelvis upwards as his eyes shot open. The noise that came from his mouth was completely orgasmic. As much as he promised Klenzendorf that he wouldn’t cum, he didn’t know how much longer he would last.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>, I can't take it anymo-” Freddy cried out as Klenzendorf tightened his grip, his fingers acting as if they were a cock ring. </p><p>“Finkie I didn’t say you can cum yet,” Klenzendorf said.</p><p>“Daddy, <em>please. </em> I’ll be good after, just <em> please </em> let me <em> cum!” </em>Freddy pleasurably sobbed, his hips now erratically bucking.</p><p>Klenzendorf would never admit it, but he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. His cock was throbbing and hard, the sight of Freddy shaking and moaning was a major turn on. He gave himself a few minutes.</p><p>Klenzendorf reached over and grabbed the remote. Freddy bucked his hips in hopes for the vibrator to be turned up again so he could finally burst. But the sensation of the increase never came, instead, it decreased a significant amount, so much so that Freddy believed it was off.</p><p>“<em>Nooo</em>,” Freddy whined, rubbing his ass down onto the mattress, trying to replicate the feeling.</p><p>      Klenzendorf ran a hand through the blond’s hair, pushing sweaty strands out of his face.</p><p>“Finkie I’m only helping you complete your punishment,” Klenzendorf purred as he removed his hand from the blond’s dick.</p><p>      Freddy mewled as he felt the blood rush up his shaft.</p><p>“Thank you,” Freddy moaned. “I, I really-”</p><p>Klenzendorf was now kissing him, a lot softer than Freddy expected. The brunette slowly sucked on the blond’s tongue and lightly bit his bottom lip. For a moment Freddy forgot about his erection, the erotic touches from Klenzendorf's mouth distracting him. That was until the brunette straddled him, sitting right by his cock, the older man’s cock touching his stomach. Freddy was unable to understand how Klenzendorf himself hadn’t cummed, he was hard.</p><p>Klenzendorf removed his lips and kissed the blond’s tied up wrists, the gesture making Freddy smile. The older man slid down the blond’s torso, both shuddering when their erections brushed.</p><p>Klenzendorf dipped his head, taking the tip of the blond’s cock in his mouth. The blond gasped out, he knew that this would be his breaking point. The stimulation from the brunette’s mouth didn’t last long when the older male swapped to jerking off the blond.</p><p>Freddy wanted to so desperately grab the brunette’s head and bring it back down, his hands gripping and releasing the tie on his hands repeatedly.</p><p>“K- <em> please </em> I really can’t this time I ha- ah -ve to,” Freddy’s legs trembled.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Klenzendorf cooed, placing a kiss on the inside of the blond’s thigh.</p><p>Freddy let out a sigh of relief as he untensed as much as he could, letting his body go. His back arched in pleasure as he orgasmed, his breath breaking out his moans and hushed cusses. Klenzendorf placed soft kisses on the blond’s shaft as the blond came down from his euphoria.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god, </em> I love you,” Freddy moaned as he dropped his pelvis back onto the bed.</p><p>Klenzendorf smiled and licked Freddy’s cum off of his hand. His dick was throbbing so much he thought he might cum there.</p><p>“I love you too, Finkie,” The older man purred. “You were such a good boy, taking your punishment so well. So controlled and handsome.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Freddy whispered, trying to compose himself.</p><p>Now that he had calmed down he could feel the soft vibration in his ass. He hummed.</p><p>“I think you’re quite deserving of me now, what do you think, Freddy?” Klenzendorf asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh cut the shit and <em> fuck me</em>,” The blond whined, dropping his submissive act, he was desperate.</p><p>Klenzendorf chuckled and slowly removed the vibrator, eliciting a pleased hum from the blond. Klenzendorf turned it off and tossed it aside as he went to work on the tie around the younger male’s wrists.</p><p>“Do you know how <em> hot </em> you are when tied up?” Klenzendorf said in a low voice.</p><p>“Oh you’ve made it clear multiple times before,” Freddy retorted with a smile.</p><p>The second Freddy’s hands were freed he latched onto the older male, scratching and groping his back and pressing his mouth to the other’s. The blond wrapped his legs around the brunette in a desperate attempt to pull him in. Their teeth clashed a final time as Klenzendorf pried himself away.</p><p>The hazel-eyed male snatched up the lube from atop of the bedside table, hastily slicking his cock up, shuddering under his own touches. They quickly found themselves in familiar positions, Freddy on his hands and knees with Klenzendorf positioning the head of his dick up to Freddy’s ass.</p><p>Klenzendorf pushed himself in, the grip of Freddy’s ass making him moan. Freddy squealed at the welcomed invasion as his fingers tightly grasped at the sheets below him. Klenzendorf began thrusting into the younger male, his lubed prick easily sliding in at a rapid pace.</p><p>The brunette slammed his hips into the blond, his cock being completely surrounded by Freddy’s ass. Freddy moaned and cried out at every hit of his prostate. The blond was a moaning mess as his face met the sheets of the bed. He felt his dick get hard again.</p><p>“<em> K-“ </em> The blond moaned out. “Keep <em> going </em>.”</p><p>Klenzendorf smiled to himself and held onto the blond’s thick thighs. He loved those thighs. Holding them, kissing them, slapping them.</p><p>“Freddy, you were so hungry for my dick, weren’t you?” Klenzendorf gasped out as he felt himself coming to his climax.</p><p>“Ngh, <em> yes</em>, of <em>course</em> I was,” Freddy moaned out, clenching his ass. “I <em> am. </em>”</p><p>That was a breaking point for the brunette as his hips violently thrusted into the blond, cum shooting out of his dick. Klenzendorf rolled his head back in pleasure, his tongue going in and out of his mouth in spasms as he came.</p><p>Freddy briefly bit into the sheets as Klenzendorf slowed his pace, heavily panting. The brunette’s dick was still partially hard.</p><p>“Do you need me to-“ Klenzendorf began, his dick twitching.</p><p>“Yes, fuck me, <em>daddy</em>,” Freddy pleaded in a pitched voice. “I’m hard <em> again </em>."</p><p>Despite slight fatigue from both, Klenzendorf quickened his pace and Freddy rocked himself in tandem.</p><p>Freddy moaned and squealed at every thrust and touch Klenzendorf made, tears forming in his eyes. It felt so good and so right.</p><p>“Yes, K-” The blond cried out as he came an additional time. “<em> YES.” </em></p><p>Klenzendorf left a final thrust into the blond and pulled out with a grunt, collapsing to the side of the blond, his dick twitching as he came down from the high. Both were heavily panting and trying to catch their breath. </p><p>The blond rolled over onto his back with a pleased sigh. He rested his hands on his stomach, feeling it rise and fall with every breath.</p><p>“That was <em>the </em>best sex we’ve had this month,” The blue-eyed male breathed.</p><p>Klenzendorf looked over to the blond.</p><p>“Really? I was quite proud of the blowjob I gave you in the club restroom the other night,” Klenzendorf joked.</p><p>Freddy snorted.</p><p>“Next time I’m fucking you while you’re tied down,” He playfully threatened. “I won’t go easy.”</p><p>Klenzendorf grinned.</p><p>“How sweet.”</p><p>Freddy lightly laughed and hummed in response.</p><p>The two went back to laying in silence, allowing their bodies to calm down.</p><p>“Damn, I’m all sweaty now,” Klenzendorf groaned as he wiped his forehead.</p><p>Freddy looked over to the brunette with a smirk.</p><p>“Shower?”</p><p>The brunette raised a brow with a grin.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Klenzendorf was cooking breakfast the next morning while Freddy was curled up on the couch with a magazine, resting his aching body. There was a knock on their apartment door, prompting the brunette to look over to the blond.</p><p>“Did you order anything?” He asked.</p><p>Freddy looked to the door and then to the older male. </p><p>“No, I don’t believe so.”</p><p>Klenzendorf placed down the spatula and walked over to the door. He opened the door, revealing their neighbor in the hallway.</p><p>“Hey Matt, what can I help you with, kid?” Klenzendorf asked, placing his hand on the door.</p><p>“Hey. I uh-” The man cleared his throat. </p><p>Freddy slightly looked up from his magazine.</p><p>“Listen, man, you know I love you and Fred, and I’m really glad you two seem to have a <em> healthy </em>sex life-” The man pinched the bridge of his nose. “But I don’t want to hear that shit when I’m trying to eat dinner.”</p><p>“Oh god, yeah, I’m so sorry,” Klenzendorf gaped, clearing his throat. “We’ll uh, pipe down a bit.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks man,” The man looked over the brunette’s shoulder. “Hey, Fred.”</p><p>Freddy’s face flushed and dipped behind his magazine, sliding down the couch.</p><p>“Anyways, enjoy breakfast,” The neighbor bid with an awkward wave.</p><p>“Bye Matt,” Klenzendorf called out as he closed the door and relocked it.</p><p>“Oh my god that’s so embarrassing,” Freddy gushed, dropping his magazine down into his lap as he covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>As sexually active as the blond was, he didn’t like to flaunt it.</p><p>Klenzendorf chuckled and picked up his coffee mug. </p><p>“Gave him a good show, I’m sure,” Klenzendorf joked as he sipped his coffee. “Of course, next time we can play the quiet game.”</p><p>Freddy slightly smiled and picked up his magazine again, thumbing through the pages.“<em> Next time </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways time to go cleanse my brain after writing all of that- in all seriousness should I write more for them? Modern AU or not????? </p><p>I had to add the end part (ha!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>